


Say You'll Love Me

by Marksgasoline



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Gen, more like jeongyeon refuses to accept her feelings towards nayeon 2yeon, not really 2yeon but 2yeon, so yeah typical 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksgasoline/pseuds/Marksgasoline
Summary: Short 2yeon oneshot based off of song lyrics."Just promise me you’ll be patient and kind,And love me when I’m wise,You’ll read my mind and help me find my way.You’ll be everything I’m not,When I am torn apart.Just say you will love me anyway."





	Say You'll Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first fic in a very long time. I'm starting to pick up writing again and I'm using one-shots as a way to practice my writing.  
This is based off of song lyrics that I thought really fit Jeongyeon's feelings towards Nayeon. This can either be a future fic or not, there's no set time stamp.  
follow me on twitter @marksgasoline

_ I’m so afraid of losing you, _

_ That I’m afraid of being true, _

_ But I know,  _

_ My mind outsmarts my heart. _

_ But one day I swear that I will be true, _

_ I swear that I won’t lose you, _

_ ‘Cause I know, _

_ My heart will feel for you. _

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes once more as Nayeon tried to kiss her cheek again. It was habit at this point. She could hear the fans scream as Nayeon pulled her closer, and as she tried to pull away. Nayeon’s lips made contact, only for a brief moment, and Jeongyeon’s heart skipped a beat. 

Stage fright. It’s always been stage fright. She hears the crowd and her heart always skips a beat. 

She manages to push Nayeon away and the older girl pouts.

“Jeongyeon, why don’t you ever accept my kisses?”

The crowd screams.

Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat.

Jeongyeon just rolls her eyes once again. “You try too hard.”

“You don’t try hard enough,” Nayeon replies, pouting.

The crowd screams.

Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat.

“NAYEON I LOVE YOU!” A fan yells over the cheers.

“At least someone loves me, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon sticks her tongue out at her friend.

They all perform their new song and the fan meet ends, they say their goodbyes, and they walk off the stage. Not before Dahyun could run back on the stage to give one final wave and heart. Momo joins her, as does Sana. Before long, half the group was back on stage, throwing hearts to the remaining fans. Until their managers guide them back off the stage, into the lounge room they waited in before the meet. Mina, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Jihyo were already sitting and waiting while the others came back in one by one. Nayeon was the last one. 

“So Nayeon, you gonna date that fan?” Chaeyoung poked fun.

“If Jeong keeps refusing me, maybe I'll have to, just to make her jealous.” She went and sat on Jeongyeon’s lap, pinching her side.

Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat.

It always does after a performance, she was still coming down from the performance. 

She just sticks her tongue out at Nayeon. Before she could react to it, Nayeon places another kiss on her cheek and gets up, grabbing a water from the table in front of them.

Jeongyeon thinks she must’ve danced harder than she thought out there, as she catches her breath in her chest. She unlocks her phone and plays a mindless game until it’s time to leave.

They all file in to their cars and drive back to the dorm. Luckily they don’t have much else on their schedules for the next few days. Promotions were just about over for this album, and they could all feel the exhaustion setting in. She fights sleep on their way back to the dorm, listening to Chaeyoung and Mina playfully argue in the backseat as they played on Mina’s switch, Mina clearly winning.

They arrive back at the dorms and they all part ways, either going to their rooms to nap, the kitchen for a snack, the bathroom for a shower, or the livingroom to catch up on dramas. Jeongyeon finds herself laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone. Her room is quiet. Momo had said she wanted to catch up on a new drama and have a snack, so she knew she’d have the room to herself for awhile.

That was until Nayeon came in. This wasn’t unusual for her. She’d often come in and lay with Jeongyeon and they’d either play games on their phones together, take silly pictures, or just talk. 

Without a word, Nayeon crawled onto the bed next to Jeongyeon and curled up next to her. Jeongyeon turned over to face her. 

It stayed quiet for a minute, she could tell Nayeon wanted to say something.

“It’s been a long week,” she finally said. Her eyes were half closed.

“I think they add more to our schedule every comeback.” Jeongyeon pushed hair out of Nayeon’s face. 

“Mmhm,” She sighed. “Today was fun though. I always enjoy the last fanmeets.”

“You just enjoy teasing me.” Jeongyeon went back to scrolling through her phone.

“You enjoy me teasing you,” Nayeon says into her shoulder. She sits up and notices Jeongyeon slight pause before she continued scrolling. “Admit it.”

“The fans sure love it.” She doesn’t look away from her phone.

“They always have.” Nayeon now sits cross legged next to the younger girl. She slaps Jeongyeon’s phone down.

“Hey!” She finally looks over at Nayeon.

“What’s with you today? You’re quieter than usual.”

“I am not,” She protests, but she knows she right. She’s been tired. Their schedule has taken a lot out of her.

“How come you never let me kiss you?” Nayeon asks suddenly.

“What?” Jeongyeon’s shocked at the sudden question.

“Once would love it. Just a kiss on the cheek.” Nayeon is smirking now.

Jeongyeon playfully slaps her arm. “Such a crowd pleaser you are, Nayeon.”

“Anything for our Once.” She tries to lean in a kiss Jeongyeon’s cheek, but Jeongyeon pulls away. “Come on, Jeong, just one,” she pouts. Jeongyeon pushes her away, which results in Nayeon grabbing her hand and pulling her with her as she rolls backwards. Jeongyeon is now almost laying on top of the older girl. Nayeon uses her strength to flip them over and now she’s sitting on Jeongyeon, poking her sides.

“Nayeon, stop,” Jeongyeon giggles.

“You still haven’t admitted it,” Nayeon tickles her more. Jeongyeon tried to ask between giggles, what she was talking about. “Admit it, you like me teasing you.” 

Jeongyeon shook her head, “Nayeon, stop!” She pleaded through giggles, fighting back to get the upper hand, but failing.

“Admit it and I’ll stop.”

_ I wish that I could tell you, _

_ How much it means to be with you, _

_ But I know, _

_ My voice breaks from my thoughts. _

_ One day I hope my mind will let me, _

_ Tell you just what you mean to me, _

_ It’s true, _

_ You’re everything to me. _

“Never.” Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon’s hands, finally getting her to stop, and pulled them to either side of her, restraining her. “You just wish I would tease you more.” Their faces were mere inches apart now, both girls breathing heavy. Nayeon took the opportunity and kissed her nose, before breaking free from her hold and sitting up. 

“I’ll get you to admit it someday, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon smiled, using her full name in a playful menacing tone. “You love me.”

Jeongyeon’s heart skipped a beat. It skipped a few beats. 

She was out of breath still from the tickle fight Nayeon had just caused. 

“You just like to play hard to get.” She pushed Jeongyeon back down when she sat back up and stuck her tongue out at her. Jeongyeon just laid there, staring up at her friend. She wondered how she was the oldest of the group. 

Nayeon laid back down next to her. “Thinking about me?”

“Yeah, and how childish you are,” Jeongyeon replied.

She poked her again. “You like it,” she said. She was already back to cuddling Jeongyeon, head buried in her shoulder, legs curled up. 

Jeongyeon found her phone in the bed and picked it back up, unlocking it.

“Take a picture with me,” Nayeon lifted her head up. 

“Why?” Jeongyeon asked, but opened up her camera anyway.

“You look cute today,” Nayeon answered.

“I look like a mess because someone wanted to tickle me.”

“That’s why you look cute,” she smiled. She lifted her hand up and fixed some of Jeongyon’s hair.

Jeongyeon put on her favourite filter and tilted her phone so it would get both of them. Nayeon made one of her usual silly faces and Jeongyeon just smiled. She couldn’t help it. This was her best friend. She wouldn’t trade her for the world. 

_ Just promise me you’ll be patient and kind, _

_ And love me when I’m wise, _

_ You’ll read my mind and help me find my way. _

_ You’ll be everything I’m not, _

_ When I am torn apart. _

_ Just say you will love me anyway. _


End file.
